


BLUE FIRE

by butimeowed



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, all the others r tops, galo bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimeowed/pseuds/butimeowed
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

[序] 

由于异时空的融合，地球上出现了燃烧者和魔物，严重威胁着人类社会的安全。前者纵火，后者利用触手对人类进行攻击。有传言说，魔物甚至可以于人类交合，令其令堕落怀孕。城市最具权威的机构，福塞特研究所一直进行着关于燃烧者和魔物的秘密研究，然而，他们没有意识到，燃烧者和魔物都是人类，还是同一部分人，而火焰和触手，都只不过是它们的一种形态。 

为了人类的未来，燃烧者作为具有乐观前景的燃料而被批量处理，而魔物，作为燃烧者的另一种形态，自然从未被抓住过——被抓住的只有不幸怀上了异种的人类。由于非常罕见，这些人类与走量的燃烧者不同，是人类研究魔物的关键，它们被研究所作为实验体，扒光衣服，禁锢手脚，关在透明的隔离室进行24小时监测。 

Galo Thymos ，由于身体不适而休养在独居公寓的消防员，被福塞特研究所的工作人员上门筛查。根本不需要任何检查仪器，宽松的睡衣完全遮不住这个健壮的男人腹部那突兀的隆起——男人是无法怀孕的，除非是魔物的种。当衣服被撩起，已经被孕肚撑开的肚脐眼下面赫然一道火焰状的纹路，活物一样徐动着。 

第二天，普罗米普利斯消防队队长收到通知，消防员 Galo Thymos 病死于家中。全体队员怀着悲痛的心情出席了他的葬礼，粉红色头发的少女亲吻白玫瑰，盛夏的阳光晒不干她脸上的泪痕。那天，深爱着他的其养父，城市的执政官 Kray Foresight 亲手埋葬了他的骨灰。 

普罗米普利斯再无蓝发消防员Galo Thymos，福塞特研究所的最高机密处装上了新的隔离室，用于存放一个珍贵的新实验体，代号［BLUE FIRE］。 

[一] 

平淡的一天。福塞特研究所像往常一样安静地忙碌着。 

艾莉丝·阿尔德比特博士坐在电脑前复阅BLUE FIRE的研究汇总，里面包含了BLUE FIRE从进入实验室以来这两个月的详细监测情况和实验报告。大多数实验有她亲自守着，自然记得，有视觉提醒的话，她能在瞬间想起所有细节。 

照片中的BLUE FIRE被放置在一把电击椅上，双腿打开被固定在座椅把手上，全身贴满了点击贴，两个乳头上有通电的乳夹，阴茎挺立着，尿道里插着一根小的金属棍，肛门里插了根大的。这是一个用于了解他腹部那道魔纹的实验，基于“生理刺激与魔纹变化有直接联系”的假设之上。步骤很简单，实验非常顺利，当BLUE FIRE哭叫着射精的时候，腹部额魔纹像火苗一样晃动。除了原有的假设被完全证实之外，实验还取得了意外的成果。根据扫描发现，性欲能一定程度上促进母体中的魔卵发育。有了这个发现，BLUE FIRE的预期排卵时间大大减少了。唯一美中不足的是，由于那次实验时间被不必要地延长了许久，BLUE FIRE的体液没有得到及时的补充，生理机能运转停滞，中枢系统不可避免地受到了一定的影响，那之后，他像一台报废的机器一样神情呆滞了将近一个周。他暂时地瘫痪了，工作人员每天最大的考验就是维持他的生命体征，处理他的排泄，其他实验一时半会根本无法进行。好在，他恢复得还算快。 

往下翻了好一会儿，一张熟悉的照片引入眼帘。BLUE FIRE被禁锢在金属架上，两边的乳首连着透明的吸头。那个实验试图从母体奶水入手，从成分上分析比较从而探究魔物与一般生物的关联。过程不太顺利， BLUE FIRE的胸部虽然早已因为孕育而微微鼓起，但却一直不出奶，后来尝试用刺激阴茎，以及直接刺激前列腺的方法来辅助，终于吸出了一点奶水但很不幸地跟乳头破损溢出的血液混在一起了，用最快的方法修复乳头之后，整个实验重置了一次。在那之后，BLUE FIRE的奶头肿了整整两周，反复出血，恢复以后的乳晕和乳粒也比之前大了一倍。然而最终结果却是，BLUE FIRE的奶水竟然只是和普通的人类母乳相似。实验前后持续时间较长，BLUE FIRE的其他反应较大，因为过多失去体液（除了奶水之外的所有体液）而几乎虚脱，不得已给他注射了葡萄糖和电解质（吸取了之前BLUE FIRE试验之后瘫痪的经验）。虽然这是一个可能的干扰因素，但她不认为这能左右这个令人失望的结果。 

十几页的文字被略过，下一组照片里BLUE FIRE被固定在手术台上，双腿被高高吊起，拉开，紧闭的肛门被清楚地暴露出来。那是个无聊的实验，为了探究魔物性器官的尺寸以及形态，博士主观上不认为这个研究存在什么重大的意义，但秉承着多思路探究的原则，最后还是做了。目前已知人类怀上异种的前提是与魔物长时间，多频率性交（这也是为什么会有“堕落”一说），所以可以假设，通过观测记录BLUE FIRE与各种形态大小的物体性交时的状态和各项指数，能用排除法推断出魔物性器官可能的形态。光标往下拉，能看到一张张照片中的BLUE FIRE被固定在不同的姿势上，收缩性良好肛门渐渐被捅开成了一个合不上的洞。照片的旁边附着密密麻麻的工具图解，被减缩到了图标大小，点进去才会有详细注释和当时的笔记。这组照片的最后一张是特殊的，BLUE FIRE的后穴不再空着。博士不用看也绝不会忘，当时他张开膝盖跪趴着，一根激烈律动的硅胶棒不停地抽插着他。短短十分钟之类，BLUE FIRE连续三次达到了性高潮，最后一次尤其强烈，腹部的魔纹像火焰一样熊熊燃烧，BLUE FIRE的交合处像女性潮吹一样喷射出水，洒了一地。所有人都吃了一惊，比起其他的道具，这个硅胶棒实在太普通，而正是因为太普通，才令人感到心里不舒服。它简直就像人类的阴茎，即使尺寸有些大，也是在人类的范畴之内。 

阿尔德比特博士决定不让自己陷入更深的思考，尤其当它正往一个不太令人接受的方向发展的时候。她现在最需要的，是锁定那些较为眼生的标题，然后直接跳到实验总结来阅读。即便如此，要点还是太多。博士手指不停地滑动着鼠标，眼镜反射出屏幕上跳动的蓝光。在中午之前她需要过完这份文件。 

无论如何，BLUE FIRE算得上实现了他的价值。BLUE FIRE的身体的确回答了人类对魔族的一些猜想和疑问。 

艾莉丝·阿尔德比特博士推了推眼镜，打起精神。如果预估时间没错的话， BLUE FIRE 会在今晚产卵。最后的实验将在那个时候进行。 

那将会是一个危险的实验。排开实验不谈，人类怀上异种排卵本身就极具危险性，根据以前有限案例的经验，实验体有死亡的可能性。 

但实验是必要的。 

这一切都是有必要的，为了人类的未来，牺牲在所难免。 

实验体和燃料不能算人，他们作为人类时的身份自然也不被福塞特研究所认同，这是个明智的规定（执政官当初口头提出的建议，被写进了明文里并严格执行了），它有效地减少了工作人员不必要的心理负担。 

怀揣着最崇高无私的理想，履行着最下作败坏的任务，研究所的工作者作为离这个城市的真相最近的人，通过虚伪的和平，获得内心虚假的平衡。 

可是BLUE FIRE屡屡打破这种平衡，他喊叫，挣扎，从未停止反抗，他控诉他们的罪行，他在异物插进后穴的时候隔着监控大骂研究人员变态，他眼中的火焰，跟他的代号如出一辙，BLUE FIRE 。这个代号被刻在一块金属质感的小牌上，连着项圈，套上了他的脖子，随着他的动作像狗牌一样轻轻晃动。他对着传音器大声喊，说他叫 Galo Thymos。 

当然，这些都得在他清醒的时候。 

但即使他不叫不闹不清醒，在这里见过他的每个人早就心知肚明，他确实就是那个已经死了的，福塞特财团的总裁普罗米普利斯的执政官Foresight的养子。 

自从Galo Thymos成为了BLUE FIRE，办事妥帖的研究所把每一次秘密实验的简报和结果，包括BLUE FIRE的日常监测报告，都单独抄送一份直接发送到执政官手里（通常研究所的报告都是所有实验一起定期汇总上报的），照片和细节被体贴地省略了。只要执政官愿意，他随时可以要求更多信息；如果他足够在意，或者说，如果他做得到，他大可以亲自去看看BLUE FIRE，他甚至有权力要求旁观任何实验。 

可是都没有，他没有对那些多余的报告作出任何评价，只是收下了它们。他还是像往常一样来视察研究所，对关在最里间的BLUE FIRE闭口不提。 

“执政官就真的当他的宝贝养子死了一样！” ， “情理之中啊，执政官享有如此盛名，怎会容忍自己养出了一个会被魔物雌堕的儿子呢。” 

再森严的地方都传得出闲言碎语，博士对这些言论不以为然。 

艾莉丝·阿尔德比特在大学时期就见过 BLUE FIRE ，不，Galo Thymos。当时的他还很小，被穿着演出服的Kray一只手抱着逛学院祭。他坐在 Kray 胳膊上，非要伸手去抓人家摊位的招牌上装饰用的气球，差点摔下去，Kray赶紧抱稳了他，他抓着kray的头发咯咯笑。 Kray说这是他儿子，大家以为他在开玩笑。 

博士关掉屏幕上的资料。 她明白，作为执政官的Kray Foresight当然不是当年那个和她一起做实验，一起畅谈人类未来的校友了。虽然“为了人类的未来”这一点直到现在都不曾改变，但她已经做不到像 Kray一样冠冕堂皇地把这几个字挂在嘴边了。 

就算今天 Kray决定不出现，她也没资格感到失望。 

然而，傍晚时分，执政官来到了研究所。比BLUE FIRE的最早预期排卵时间还早了半个小时。 

他神情从容，步伐稳健，工作了一天也丝毫不见疲惫，作为备受拥戴的掌权者， Kray Foresight 那个标志性的平和的笑容已然成为了这个城市美好安定的象征。直到进到了没有半个闲杂人员的机密处，他的步伐开始急切。 

见到他最忠心的部下之一，他的老熟人艾筣丝，开口第一句话就是： 

“Galo他怎么样了？” 

这个称呼让所有人心脏一沉，已经很久没有人如此称呼BLUE FIRE了，他们不敢，一来是因为所里规定，二来是因为别的。看到 Kray 神情里的担忧，艾莉丝眼里倒是亮起了一丝光。 

请跟我来，她正色道，又说，他的外型发生了一定的变化，但我保证，他身体健康。 

（tbc）


	2. Chapter 2

[二] 

那是一个命运交错的，平凡的夜晚。 

普罗米普利斯的执政官Kray Foresight 的宅中，玄关的夜灯幽幽地亮着。 

灯下，公文包静悄悄地躺在地上，唇舌交缠的水声在狭小的空间回荡。刚到家的年轻的金发执政官，像往常一样，被他收养的已成年的儿子搂着脖子激烈地舌吻着。 

当年那个被 Kray从火场里救出来的蓝头发小男孩已经长成了高大强壮，在火场里独当一面的男人，可是体格仍然比不上他的养父。他被kray单手搂住后腰，上半身紧贴着对方，被回吻得快要喘不上气来，还在偷偷用大腿蹭他。 

Kray适时放开了他的养子，又回到了人前那副庄重而温和的样子。Galo留念地舔了舔嘴角，道：“旦那，欢迎回来。” 

这个时候Galo通常已经自己吃过了晚饭，洗好了澡，穿着浴袍等Kray回家。在门口迎接过后，他会从冰箱里拿出一盘切好的水果或者别的什么零食，跟Kray一起舒舒服服地窝在沙发里度过一小段宝贵的“家庭时间”。 

刚才那一番激吻看似干柴烈火没理由不烧起来，但很遗憾，那就是 Kray 的底线（虽然这样的底线已经有够怪的了）。有一次，Galo试图向他养父的下体伸出手，还什么都没碰到就被对方狠狠捏住手腕。Kray 什么都没说，只是Galo手腕上的淤青一个周都没消。 

那天，他们本可以像往常一样，各自心怀鬼胎地共度时光，然后互道晚安。Galo会再得到一个吻，虽然只是在额头上，但也足以让他心安。 

可是相安无事久了，总有暗流要涌出水面。 

Kray站起来，揉揉Galo的头发温柔地告诉他该睡觉了，就算Galo并没有说晚安，也不影响kray自顾自地完成一系列动作，并转身准备回房。 

Galo一下子从后面抱住了养父的腰。壮实的胸膛贴在金发男人宽厚的背部，Galo身上浴袍的腰带松松垮垮，里面当然什么都没穿。 

“旦那，你还要继续骗我吗。” 

kray停下了脚步。他以为Galo发觉了他正在进行的移民计划或者人体实验。如果是这样的话，只能提前告诉他了。Galo是乖孩子，会明白大局的。然而他听到Galo说： 

“我看到你的那些情人了，旦那，你喜欢的本来就是男人，不对吗？” 

Kray微微一愣，没有作答，Galo仿佛听到他笑了一声。 

“你跟踪我？” Kray轻轻反问。 

“我只是跟着你。” 

Galo偷换概念，并自知理亏地双手又把Kray抱紧了些。 

“抱歉让Galo担心了，大人的事就交给大人处理吧。” 

Kray的声音明显冷了下来，Galo不由地打了个寒噤。可是他已经忍耐太久，Kray刻意为之的冷漠终于镇不住他了。 

“旦那，我早就不是小孩子了，我也可以处理旦那的性欲！” 

Galo的叛逆期到了，他不惜放弃当Kray的乖孩子，也要得到他自己想要的。 

露骨的语言令高大的金发男人微微一怔，然后叛逆的养子得到了意料之中的管束。 Kray拉开了Galo的手，转身，快速帮他把浴袍的领子拉拢，遮住他肌肉完美的胸膛和腹部，按住他的肩膀把他推开。 

“不要胡言乱语，Galo。” 

“我没有胡言乱语！” Galo激动起来，大声道：“别人能为旦那做的我也可以！我想要旦那尽情使用我的身体，我不甘心，我没有想要霸占你，但我也不要每天每天被一个人留在家中等你跟其他人做爱回来...旦那你看看我，我就在这里啊，我会比谁都做得更好。我一直，爱着你...” 

说着竟然不争气地哭了出来。 

Galo这个样子让Kray有些烦躁，脸上的笑容都有些快挂不住了。他一双大手捧起着Galo的脸，利落地的擦掉他的眼泪。他看着Galo的眼睛，试图用语言来为他输入一些理智。 

“Galo，请你听好我将要对你说的话，就算你现在不明白，总有一天也会明白的——我所做的一切都是为了你，我深爱着你，超乎你的想象。你跟那些人不一样，你跟所有人都不一样，你是...特别的。” 

Kray没有继续说下去了，他希望结束这个话题。可是Galo不依不饶—— 

“我宁愿跟他们一样！至少他们还能——” 

“...Galo，回你的房间，然后睡觉。” 

“我不要！” 

“不要消耗我对你的纵容，Galo，我最后给你一次机会。回房间，睡觉。” 

可惜Galo已经什么都听不进去了，他困惑地望着他的养父，眼泪哗哗地掉。 

“旦那，我不明白啊”，他抓着kray的手臂，声音都开始发颤，“你爱我，愿意每天像恋人一样跟我接吻，然后你不抱我，去跟其他人做爱，看起来就像是...和谁都可以，和我就不行。还说一切都是为了我。我怎么可能明白...” 

“够了！！” 

一声呵斥把Galo怔住了。 

kray从未如此呵斥过他。他用被泪水模糊的眼睛，看到了Kray血红色的瞳仁，以及他脸上那个他从未见过的，似笑非笑的表情。 

也对。他怎么可能明白呢。 

Galo Thymos，让我想想我应该怎么说起吧。我不仅喜欢男人，还只喜欢一个男人，从很早之前就喜欢，所以要据为己有。我所做的全部都是因你而起，一切都是为了你。我想干你，想正大光明地干你，我想娶你为妻，没错，我kray Foresight想要娶自己的养子为妻。我想让全世界的人都知道你天天晚上在我的床上承欢，并且送上他们最真挚的祝福，我想这个城市为我们而狂欢，人民为我们的结合而喝彩。如果在这个腐败的世界里我的愿望将不被允许，那我只好创造一个新世界，借着普罗米亚的力量，成为新世界的神，重置人类社会，重新洗牌人文伦理。到了那个时候，Galo Thymos，你会真真正正地成为我的东西... 

但是现在还不行。贪婪的欲望一旦撕开了一条口，Kray自己也没有把握能收得住。移民计划将近，处心积虑不能功亏一篑。留着现在的Galo在身边反而会碍手碍脚。 

他们将会有一辈子的时间，不急着这一会儿。 

Kray站在原地，沉默了许久。然后他开口了，仿佛突然变成了一个严厉的父亲，他说： 

“很好，Galo Thymos，你不用睡觉了。马上收拾好你的东西，拿好我给你的信用卡副卡，给我从家里滚出去，滚回你的救火队宿舍去。什么时候让我认为你想通了，什么时候回来。” 

后来，Kray时常想起Galo脸上那个难以置信的表情。那天晚上他也没睡着，听着隔墙的Galo一边抽泣一边收拾东西，臭小子倔得很，夜还没过半就出了家门。听到大门关上的声响，Kray才赶紧过去看，柜子里的衣服没少几件，桌上原本并排摆着的相片加上相框倒是搬了个空，空出来的桌面上，只有一支黑色的记号笔，和两行夸张的大字—— 

[ 我爱你，且永远不会想通。] 

Kray良久地伫立在空荡的房间里。Galo Thymos ，你有什么资格作出如此表述。长在温室里的花朵，你好好照过镜子吗？你知道你作为一个成年男人，本不应拥有一双天真到可笑的眼睛吗。你真诚，热烈，像一团永生的火焰，沾不上尘埃，也不惧怕熄灭。为什么？因为从我抱着你走出火场的那天起，你看到的世界，便是我精心为你挑选，过滤美化后的世界，我让它看起来真实，但你不曾看过它真正的样子，更不曾见识过人性的贪婪，你什么都不懂，也不需要去懂。 

只有我，才有资格说爱。 

Kray Foresight是个不折不扣的罪人，他承认自己的贪婪，放任自己的傲慢。 

时隔半年，那晚选择把Galo赶出家门的Kray Foresight怎么也不会料到再见时竟然会是这种场面，不是作为养父和养子，不是作为相互爱慕的两个男人，而是作为主导一切的执政官和任人宰割的实验体，在研究人员的同场出席下，隔着一面厚重的单向玻璃墙。 

Galo 一丝不挂地被置放在房间中央的手术台上，肚子隆起得不能更大，曾经完美的腹肌如今无影无踪，取而代之的是怪异的隆起的孕肚，大得快要把皮肉撑破。皮肉之下，是魔物的种，自甘堕落的证明。 

执政官在玻璃墙前停下脚步，整个空间瞬间陷入一片死寂。艾莉丝·阿尔德比特不禁抬头去看Kray的表情，却只看到他微笑着，抽动着的嘴角。 

Kray低估了Galo，Galo比他以为的要能折腾得多，短短半年，竟可以把他自己搞成副模样。即使这本质上只不过是一种叛逆，但Galo这次做得太离谱了，成功地挑战了Kray的权威，令Kray感到了愤怒和恶心，所以他惩罚Galo，想要令他害怕。溺爱式教育失败了，不要紧，他会让Galo在恐惧中服从，然后再也离不开他。殊途同归。 

事到如今，Kray竟还以为万事皆在自己掌控之中。 

“开门。” 

Kray命令道。他背着手，直视前方，声音比以往更温和。艾莉丝得令，快速按下手腕上的装置盘，玻璃门缓缓升起。 

Kray一步一步走向他的养子，他的爱人，他的结局。Galo闻声，虚弱地转过头来，项圈上的铭牌磕碰到银扣，发出一声清脆的声响。 

“旦那...” 

沙哑的声音叫出了这个久违的称呼。 

预料中的反应都没有出现。愤怒的质问，绝望的挣扎，亦或是委屈的泪水。全都没有出现。 

Galo看着他高大的养父，好像并不为他的到来感到意外。他仅仅是看着他，然后露出一个Kray从未见过的，迫切地，近乎哀求的神情。 

“旦那，求求你，让我把孩子生下来...我肚子里的，不是什么异种，它们是我的孩子。我和他的孩子。”


	3. Chapter 3

【三】 

普罗米普利斯的夜幕已然降临，佛赛特研究所里灯火通明。 

没有任何人目睹过生育魔物的过程，更没人知道魔物孵化的所需时间和条件，为了避免风险，降低安全隐患，BLUE FIRE的隔离室是全封闭的，装有360度无死角的摄像头。大部分研究人员将会在监控室内观察，试情况进行干预。 

这样的安排是合理的。事实上，这个世界上从未有人生育过魔物。不管是燃烧者还是普通人类，谁会允未知的怪物从自己的身体里孕育而生呢——除了Galo Thymos这种白痴。 

燃烧者大本营里的医院会为许多疑似异种受精的孕妇孕夫们做腹部扫描，当看到自己的扫描结果，看到那肚子里的不是人类婴儿的胚胎，而是数个小小的卵状物挤在一起时，几乎所有人都感到了不同程度上的恶心和不适，有�的人甚至当场就尖叫着用手疯狂捶打自己的肚子——倒是大可不必。只要他们赶紧做出那个并不需要为难的决定，医生自会为他们处理周全。 

唯独那个蓝色头发的强壮的男人例外。他很惊讶，也很开心，眼里闪着亮光，兴高采烈地拉着他那漂亮的恋人，说一定要把孩子们生下来。 

他竟然把这东西称作“孩子”。 

…... 

BLUE FIRE的预产时间早就过了。监控室内，数十个大小不一的虚拟屏幕成弧状排开，形成一面巨墙，实时呈现着隔离室里的画面，以及BLUE FIRE各项实时监测数据图。 

画面里，BLUE FIRE被牢牢地绑在手术台上，一根金属分腿器横在他双膝间，迫使他的双腿保持在最佳的张开的角度。他的手臂，手腕，和脚踝则被死死禁锢住，以确保他无法乱动。那两根粗壮的手臂上分别插着一排根留置针，输液管连接着可能会派上用场的各种液体。不难看出阿尔德比特博士这一次做足了准备。 

她甚至还首次为他准备了口球，为了防止其嘴里太多无用之语，白白浪费了排卵的体力。还真的用上了——从执政官走出隔离室，玻璃门关上那一刻，BLUE FIRE就开始哭，哭得很厉害，之前无论怎样的实验也没见他哭成这样。但嘴里喊的无非就是一些，让我生下他们，不要伤害孩子，之类的话。在BLUE FIRE的挣扎中，阿尔德比特博士只好在助手的协助下亲自给他装上了口球。 

很明显，魔物排卵不等同与人类分娩。此时此刻，BLUE FIRE正在经历的不是生产前的阵痛，而是一种由于魔卵开始活跃而诱发的假性发情。 

BLUE FIRE那张满是眼泪的脸一片潮红，在全身禁锢的情况下小幅度地扭动着，比起挣扎，他看上去更像欲求不满。滚圆的腹部一阵阵地颤动，火焰状的魔纹熊熊燃烧。他粗壮的阴茎被大得离谱的肚子挡住了，从另一个角度的监控里才能看到，此时已经完全勃起，被不停从尿道口涌出的前液浸得湿淋淋的，在镜头前不知羞耻地跳动。就在同一个画面里，他的肛门夸张地开开合合，像一张喘不过气的嘴。仔细看能发现那里其实根本无法完全闭合。这也导致了他里面的水关不住，顺着穴口和股沟在屁股底下积了一大滩。 

相较于镜头的布置，传声设备就没那么合理了，Galo的每一声细微的喘息都被无限放大，更别说他的呻吟和喊叫了，那个被津液浸湿的口球堵不住他的挣扎声。Kray暗自感到刺耳，但所有人都在忙碌着各自手上的任务，想必早已习惯这种音量。 

除了艾莉丝·阿尔德比特，研究人员对BLUE FIRE身为人的过去了解不多。然而，Kray Foresight身份特殊，对BLUE FIRE的态度又十分暧昧，这样的场合有他在，实在有些令人不安。他跟阿尔德比特博士交谈，完全不像个不参与一线研究的领导人，想必那些没有回音的报告书全被仔细读过了。他用BLUE FIRE以前的名字来提及实验体，可是听他的语气，似乎他在谈论的又并不是那个他曾经的养子。 

有工作人员趁着做事的间隙偷瞄当权者的神色，试图捕捉蛛丝马迹——但是他失败了。从刚才到现在，Kray滴水不漏地背着手站在那里，正对着屏幕，一脸沉静，像一座巍然不动的大山。要知道，BLUE FIRE保持这个状态已经有将近一小时了。 

研究人员们的工作紧张地进行着，来自实验体的充满色情意味的声音连绵不断，整个监控室不可避免地一点一点陷入一种诡异的恐慌中。 

终于—— 

“报告博士，观测到第一个魔卵进入肠道，开始排出！” 

研究人员话音刚落，BLUE FIRE高声尖叫起来。对准肛门的那个镜头被放大，有光滑的暗红色从湿哒哒的粉色嫩肉里一下下探出来。 

一声绵长的，痛苦的叫声回荡在监控室。艾筣丝博士抬头去看另一个画面，BLUE FIRE死死咬着口球，紧闭着眼睛用力生产，像个分娩的孕妇。博士放下手中的通讯器，看来没有必要提醒他了。 

没过多久，那个暗红色的魔卵终于撑开BLUE FIRE颤抖的肛门，完全出来了，带着透明的黏液从他双腿间滚下，顺着有一定倾斜度的手术台，落在了末端的软垫上。伴随着一声声人工或是机械的“魔卵排出”报告，事先准备好的仪器马上开始扫描，就跟预测的一样，卵的尺寸比普通的苹果稍大一些，表皮硬度可观，有生命体征。研究团队事先为BLUE FIRE做了扩肛手术，有效地预防了出血。 

这时，一声突兀的报告响起。 

“实验体射精了...就在刚才！” 

这报告明显晚了一步，但是现在不是追究这个的时候，博士立刻切换画面，BLUE FIRE整个身体明显地颤抖着，大腿上挂着精液，阴茎还处于勃起状态，腹部的魔纹疯狂扭动着，如同活物。 

“报告，第二颗魔卵开始排出！” 

似乎不给母体一点休息的时间，魔卵们一旦完全活跃起来，BLUE FIRE瞬间陷入无比被动地状态，只能不受控制地发情，可是他仍然需要一边承受着自己的前列腺被一遍遍狠狠碾压，一边主动用力把他所谓的孩子生下来。 

“报告，第二颗魔卵排出。” 

“报告，实验体再次射精。” 

“报告，实验体前列腺高潮持续中。 

“报告，第三颗魔卵正在移动。” 

“报告，......” 

Kray沉默地站在那里。Galo的哭喊声越来越嘶哑，永不消停地，变着调地一遍遍敲击在他鼓膜上，听久了也听不出那是痛苦还是愉悦。他那帅气强壮的养子，曾令他骄傲的男孩，正在众目睽睽之下张着大腿一边用屁股排卵，一边翻着白眼高潮。 

实时转播的画面过于清楚，Kray甚至能看到Galo的眼泪鼻涕口水糊了一脸，咬着口球，胡乱摇着头，两个腮帮子都在颤抖。 

体力快速消耗，当第七颗卵好不容易被排出时，BLUE FIRE已经什么都射不出来了，全身剧烈地颤抖着，被固定抬起的双腿上洒满了白浊，正一簇簇地往手术台上掉。 

BLUE FIRE终于昏过去了。执政官的意思是，在不危及生命和不造成永久性伤害的情况下，尽可能用高效的方法让其完成排卵。 

博士使用了电击，BLUE FIRE也不负众望地清醒过来，大口地喘着气。手臂上的管子开始为他的身体输入营养液，隔离室里也开始供氧。可是肚子里还剩下的两颗魔卵毫无被内壁推动的迹象。BLUE FIRE看上去似乎失去了力气，已经射空了的阴茎保持着勃起，不停地抽搐着，原本滚圆的肚子已经焉下去了一半，上面的魔纹却越烧越旺，似乎要把他吞噬。 

这样下去他根本无法完成生产，只能永远地躺在这里一遍遍地毫无意义地性高潮，直到油尽灯枯。 

阿尔德比特博士当机立断，决定使用物理辅助。然而当她说明，需要人进入隔离室，为实验体的腹部提供外力刺激时，所有工作人员都露出了退缩的神情。要当着执政官的面去处理他的养子，万一有什么意外，谁也说不准会不会受牵连。 

艾筣丝马上就明白过来，也不废话了，交代了一下监测重点就准备亲自上阵。 

“艾筣丝博士” ，Kray拍了一下她的肩膀，体贴地说，“还是我来吧，请把注意事项告诉我。” 

“好”，艾筣丝正色道：“魔卵外壳坚硬，碎在体内的风险极小，使用过大的外力会对他的内部组织造成一定伤害，但都是可逆的。当前最要紧的是保证魔卵能全部排出体内，他不能继续消耗下去了。” 

她说完才意识到，Kray不并是外行，需要做什么他心里多半都有数，出言请教不过是礼节使然。真是个可畏的男人，对他来说，看穿周围人的心思也一定像俯视地上的蝼蚁一样简单到不屑吧。 

艾筣丝. 阿尔德比特博士看着这个高大的金发男人步入监控画面之中。Kray那只戴着洁白的手套的手摸了摸Galo动个不停的腹部，似乎在确定魔卵的位置......然后他对着Galo鼓起的肚子，重重一拳。 

BLUE FIRE的惨叫声当即传到监控室，在扩音器的效果下震耳欲聋。研究人员一时全楞住了说不出话来，艾筣丝更是不敢相信自己的眼睛。 

那个温和的，永远微笑着的执政官，正在狠狠捶打他养子的腹部，一下接着一下，力道之大，BLUE FIRE 被揍到直哆嗦 ，强壮的身躯在执政官的拳头下像一张纸一样脆弱，一下下地从手术台上小幅度的弹起来 。好在，他的手脚被禁锢住了，人不至于乱晃。 

没有人不感道吃惊，执政官怎么下得了这种手。是对魔物的仇恨，对儿子的失望，还是单纯的发泄？——但好像都不是。高大的男人收了手，他的声音从传声器里传来，音调还是那么轻柔，带着一点运动过后的低喘。 

“艾筣丝博士，有观测到魔卵的移动迹象吗？” 

艾筣丝这才反应过来，赶紧去看BLUE FIRE的腹腔事实扫描画面，她打开通讯器，道：“有一颗魔卵进入了产道！...请继续辅助！” 

最终,BLUE FIRE在执政官的辅助下成功排出了所有的卵，毫无知觉地在镜头面前淅淅沥沥撒了一摊尿之后再次昏了过去。 

他的孕肚比之前消下去了许多，还鼓着，新添了淤青，要恢复估计还等过一段时间。只是那个本来似有生命的魔纹不再以任何方式呈现动态了，它的颜色变得黯淡，像一团在其最盛之时死掉的火焰，在BLUE FIRE身上留下烧伤般的印记。 

Kray站在手术台前看着他小便失禁，听着他虚弱地含糊不清地呜咽，直到他最终像熄灭的火焰一样失去最后一丝力气。然后Kray听到了什么声音，一看竟是Galo排出的卵，其中一颗正在剧烈晃动着，传声器里艾筣丝博士的声音在提醒他小心。他走过去，还没触摸到，它便不动了。紧接着，他就看到它表皮的深红迅速褪为灰白，然后一点一点化为抓不住的灰烬，被并不存在的风吹散，然后消失在眼前...... 

简直就像死去的燃烧者一样，灰飞烟灭，什么都不剩。 

“报告博士！那颗魔卵的生命体征正在消失！...等等！另一颗也是！“ 

监控人员高声汇报，艾筣丝博士早就从监控室冲了出去。 

一片混乱。 

实验的结果的确出来了，却令人失望透顶。BLUE FIRE好不容易产下的卵全部死掉了，方式和燃烧者死亡的方式一模一样，证据确凿。 

魔物是什么，燃烧者又是什么，到底是什么东西让BLUE FIRE受孕的。无数的疑问盘踞在所有研究人员的脑子里。说真的，艾筣丝. 阿尔德比特现在就想让BLUE FIRE清醒，她确定他知道些什么。但是执政官有令，要求先善后Galo Thymos。 

昏迷的Galo被机械拉开大腿，各种各样的清洁用具轮番上场，他像一块破布一样被翻来覆去里里外外洗了个净，消了毒，最后全身烘干了，赛上肛塞才算完。 

Kray脱下白色外套包裹住自己的养子，把他横抱起来，让他的头靠在自己肩膀上。彭松的蓝色头发挠过Kray的脖颈，机械清洗竟然也能让他闻起来跟家里出浴时一样。 

Galo安静地闭着眼睛，仿佛当年那个非要等Kray回家结果等到自己先在沙发上睡着的孩子。Kray想不起来有多久没这么抱过Galo了，人长大了，抱起来沉甸甸的......长大了，会闹事了，想法多了，不好控制了。竟然还想为别的男人生孩子。 

真蠢。 

金发男人魁梧的身影一瞬间看起来有些颓废。 

“Kray，实验还没有收尾，你要现在带走他吗？” 

艾筣丝. 阿尔德比特的声音在身后响起。Kray没有回头。大家都折腾了一晚上，连最完美的执政官那一贯温润的声音里都带了藏不住的疲惫F。 

“我自己的儿子，总可以带回家一晚吧。明天我亲自把他送回来。”


End file.
